dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Directorate Star Forces
Summary The combined air-sea-ground-space forces of the Neo-Terran Directorate, the successor of the old Imperial Star Forces. Formerly Directorate Terrestrial Command and Directorate Aero-space Command re-formed in the aftermath of the Altair Rebellion as part of the Altair Reforms. History The old Imperial Star Forces of the Terran Empire were widely held as the most potent military force in the universe throughout the First Age, until the wasting and the crash. Rear-Admiral Alexi Proctor reformed the ISF forces that could be recovered outside Sol at the start of the Second Age and divided them between Terrestrial Command (ground-sea forces) and Aero-space Command (air-space forces) in order to nullify the military's political power and influence. Terrestrial Command The old Terrestrial Command was based in the Altair system and was led by a High-General. It was known for its old battlesuits, extensive maritime fleet and heavily armed and armoured tracked vehicles. It saw extensive action throughout its existence but following the Altair Rebellion was effectively destroyed. During the Altair Reforms all remaining ground forces were re-formed and combined with the rather larger number of marines and troopers of the Aero-space Command into the DSF Army with its units simplified and permenantly connected to fleet command and activities. Aero-space Command The Aero-space Command was based in the old ISF Command Centre at Capella and was led by a Grand-Admiral. It was known, as the DSF continues to be, for its extensive sector fleets and expeditionary armadas, as well as to a lesser extent, its air forces. It was always the principal focus of Directorate public opinion and funding, which was a constant source of ittitation for their sister service, the Terrestrial Command. Following the loyalty shown in the Altair Rebellion, they became the leading force behind the DSF in Altair Reforms. = Ethos & Training = The members of the DSF, in all of its branches, are trained from an early age (around 12 years old) in order to guide their cybernetics, gene manipulation and mentality towards the best possible service to the Neo-Terran Directorate. Their selection is based on aptitude shown earlier on in their lives, and service is considered a distinct honour both to the individual and their family. All branches of the DSF are unisex, and in fact, the females of the DSF have outnumbered the male members in Directorate service by an increasingly large degree. Arch-Admiral Nanako Bellico has suggested that this is because men were best suited for ground actions while women are better suited for multi-task-heavy naval service and now that ground actions are also the purview of the fleets of the Directorate, more women are required there as well. This position has been accepted by the Ruling Council of Neo-Terra. Regardless of sex, service is generally popular with its members who enjoy exclusive recreation stations, are encouraged to have families planet-side, and have extremely high pay. Thus desertion within the DSF is unheard of, particularly as the penalties for breaching DSF regulations are suitably dire. Relationships within service are not discouraged, even between ranks, as training emphasises adherance to orders regardless of personal feelings. The training in the DSF begins as standard physical and mental training in various environments, with due emphasis on both ground and space experience. Various optional training courses are offering in different areas, such as Command, Ground Armour, Ground Infantry, Starfighting, Starbombing, Flight, Scouting, etc. until the age of 21, where each recruit is given ratings in diffferent areas, and is permitted to choose which branch of service they wish to enter, but as restricted by their proven skills and qualifications. (For example, someone who is poor at command yet outstanding at flight would be encouraged towards being a non-commissioned member of DSF Starfighter Command, while someone good at both command and ground armour would be discounted from such a path, while encouraged towards an officer's commission in the DSF Army). All training and living quarters are unisex, due to the DSF attitude that living environments, etc. may be limited while on campaign, and that all of its soldiers will be in a mixed environment throughout their career and thus they should be able to operate naturally around all other soldiers, regardless of gender. This policy has proven highly successful, as co-operation between different DSF soldiers of varying service, age, gender, etc. is widely considered excellent. Organisation There are five main fleets of the Neo-Terran Directorate, one for each of the old systems. The Altair Sector Fleet is now the Reserve Fleet and is usually stationed either in the Proctor Belt of the Alpha Centauri system or else guards Directorate Star Command HQ in Capella. A sixth fleet was being constructed as the Sol Expeditionary Fleet but its current status is unknown. Those fleets are the central bodies of the DSF. Each Sector Fleet also has a standing army of Directorate Star Troopers in garrisons as well as in significant numbers on board ship. In order to support any ground actions, landing ships have requisite heavy ground vehicles, as well as dropships for maritime vessels and air units. The DSF is almost unique in the known universe for having such an integrated military force, with transfers between its various services common, provided prerequisites have been fulfilled. DSF Navy The backbone of the DSF, which maintains its fleets and controls its many space vessels. Each Sector Fleet has at least 10 major capital ships assigned to it, and a number of guard, partrol, escort and assault support ships. Little different from its old existence as Aero-space Command, except for most of its old marine and trooper contingents now being incorporated into the DSF Army. It is the most prestigeous and glamourous DSF service, but among the most difficult to enter due to its strict prerequisites, such as the most recent requirement of N-SIT training. Its equipment are largely the starships of the fleet, of which the fleet flagships are the most coveted assignments. DSF Army The ground forces of the DSF, less prestigeous than the Navy, but still part of the overall DSF. Primarily composed of Planetary Invasion Forces and Garrison Holdings. See DSF Army for details on composition and equipment. DSF Starfighter Command The fighter and bomber corps of the DSF, the most dangerous yet skilled of its main branches. Operates both in space and in atmosphere. See DSF Starfighter Command for details on composition and equipment. DSF Intelligence Services Little is known of the Covert Operations arm of the DSF, particularly given its rumoured extensive expansion following the Altair Reforms. It is considered to be the leading branch of the Sol Expeditionary Fleet, whether such rumours are true, false or propagated by IS themselves is impossible to say. Major Vessels The ISS Colossus was Rear-Admiral Proctor's original flagship of the old Neo-Terran fleet, it was one of the last of the Imperator-class Imperial battleships. It is today preserved in the DSF Museum in Capella. The DSS Dreadnought was the first in the experimental Archaeo-max super-long vessels of the well-known Dreadnought-class which caused the last great naval race of the Second Age. Its curious design, and ponderous speed belied its super-heavy armour and devastating firepower. The DSS Bonaventure was the first major FTL-Drive ship of the new Bonaventure-class, designed for Drive use, rather than on the old Archaeo-max frame. It was renowned for its speed and firepower, but as a battlecruiser it was felt to be lacking in armour, as shown by the heavy damage it took as Grand-Admiral Bellico's flagship at the Battle of Altair Gate. The new DSS Dreadnought II is the latest military FTL-Drive design, and is the new flagship of the entire DSF. Created by the up-and-coming shipbuilders of Loyalist Drive Yards, it takes on-board the lessons of the Altair Rebellion as it is designed to be the core mothership of a battlefleet, with not only massive engines, super-heavy weaponry, and heavy armour, but also space for a full army with assault dropships on-board. This new class of super-battleship is named after the prototype, the Belisarius, which is currently being refitted in line with the production model. Officer Ranks of the DSF Arch-Admiral - Head of the DSF services, sits in the Ruling Council of Neo-Terra. Kilo-Admiral - Sector Fleet Commander Hecto-Admiral - Detached Fleet Commander/Army Commander Deca-Commadore - Squadron Commander/Brigade Commander Lord-Captain - Ship Commander/Regiment Commander Deca-Commander - First Officer/Company Commander Vice-Deca Commander - Second Officer/Junior Officer Star Ensign - Junior Officer/Lesser Junior Officer Ground Ensign - Lesser Junior Officer/Officer Cadet ---- Enlisted Ranks of the DSF Chief Petty Ensign - Senior non-commissioned officer Very Petty Ensign - Lesser non-commissioned officer Chosen Star-Soldier - Senior grunt Star-Soldier - Grunt Recruitment is open to all citizen-subjects of the Neo-Terran Directorate, including (theoretically) xenos, but few join. The make-up of the DSF is predominantly Terrans from the Capella system where the old Imperial Central Academy is still located and now covers an entire moon.